How it all started
by Ronni C
Summary: That was how it all started. With a conversation in a small shop that sold tea. This was truly the start of something very beautiful. Slight mention of SasuHina, Post-war. Short one-shot.


**A/N: **This is a slight SasuHina fic, post-war. Yeah, I just made another post war one shot a while ago, but that was a NaruHina fic. This is not so sad as the last one. Please R&R

Disclaimer: Not mine, Naruto remains Kishimoto's :D

**How it all started**

Hinata Hyūga sat in a small shop, deep in thought as she quietly drank her tea. People around her were talking happily with each other, smiles adorning their faces. It made her happy to see every one in the village so happy. After all, the war was over and with few casualties. She felt sad for Ino and Shikamaru, though, they both lost their fathers. It brought them closer to one another, most likely because they both know how it feels to lose a parent and want to be there for each other.

Everyone was happy with the way things were now. Sasuke Uchiha was back, Naruto and Sakura was overjoyed. Every one was shocked when Sakura and Naruto unexpectedly announced that they were now together, especially Hinata. She was hurt with the unexpected news, but nonetheless happy for the pair. If Naruto was happy, so was she.

"_I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. You're going to make someone really happy one day and one hell of a wife, but I love Sakura. I promise you this, Hinata-chan, you **are** going to find someone and if he doesn't cherish you the way we all do, I'll make sure to beat him up" Naruto said to Hinata. She shook her head._

"_A-ano, Naruto-kun. No n-need to apologize. You're happy with Sakura-chan and if y-you're happy, I'll be h-happy also" She said, giving him a bright smile. It hurt a little, of course it would, but her words held deep meaning to it. Naruto rubbed his neck, awkwardly. _

"_Arigatou, Hinata-chan" He said grinning at her. _

"_Naruto!" A voice called from the right, they both turned around and came face to face with Sakura's grinning face. Her heart clenched. _

"_Ohayo, Sakura-chan" Hinata greeted, smiling. Sakura grinned at her and waved. _

"_Got to go, see ya later, Hinata-chan" Naruto said and interlaced his and Sakura's hands together. Hinata waved goodbye at them. They both returned it happily._

_She held back tears as they walked away, talking and laughing together. Yes. It most definitely hurt. _

Hinata sighed at the memory. That happened two months ago, it hurt less at the moment. Many shocking things happened in those two months. What wasn't so shocking, though, was Neji's confession to Tenten. The feelings that Neji was feeling was, of course, returned. Every one could see it come from a mile away. It was good that he found in Tenten, he deserved it after all.

Neji came a long way since the war. He was pierced by many spikes that the Jyuubi threw at Naruto. He survived at least, but wasn't able to do missions or even go out of the hospital. It was only the previous week that he had been released.

She and Sasuke was feeling most likely the same things at the moment. Loneliness. It was probably great to be back in his own home village, but since everyone has found someone to spend time with, they had no one in particular. Of course they had their friends, but since everything turned back to normal and was partially used to having Sasuke back, they spent more time with the people they admired most. War brought them together and so they will not take the chance to lose one another again.

Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, even Lee and some other girl whose name she had forgotten have gotten together. The rest of the rookie 9 was so busy, she hardly ever saw them at all. Kiba and Shino was sent on tracking missions a lot for missing shinobi, she would have joined them, but she had to help daily at the hospital with comatose patients that were caused by the war.

"Hyūga?" a voice said from behind her. She gasped as a face came into view.

"Sasuke-san? W-what are y-you doing here?" She asked and mentally chided herself for stuttering.

"Hn. I came here to escape those things." He said, pointing at the small group of girls outside of the window. "What are you doing here? This isn't such an important place." He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"A-ano.. I like t-their tea, Sasuke-san" She said, blushing at his intense stare. He raised an eyebrow.

"Drop the formality, call me Sasuke" He said as he stared her down.

"A-alright, Sasuke-kun. Ano.. Please call me H-Hinata instead of Hyūga, Hyūga m-makes me s-sound like my father." She said smiling at him. He smirked down at her. She gasped as she suddenly realised how rude she was. "A-ano, do you want to sit down, S-Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Sure." She smiled as he sat down. She politely mentioned for the waiter to come.

"W-What would you like, S-Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"I'll have green tea." He nodded to the waiter. She scribbled down his order, before smiling brightly at him and leaving. He smirked at her.

"You know, Hyū- Hinata-" He corrected himself "-, you'll have to fix that stutter of yours one day" He said.

"Nani?!" She blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"You heard me" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"A-ano.. It was always like that" She said, still slightly red.

"Hn. I remember" He said

"H-How do you r-remember, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, curiously. She didn't know he knew even of her existence that time. The fact that he remembered her stutter, amazed her.

He waved a hand, dismissively. "Hn. You were the only girl that wasn't falling over her feet for me." He let a small smile grace his futures. It was barely there, but still there and that shocked the indigo haired girl. "I appreciated that" He muttered.

She smiled brightly at him. "A-ano.. I was too busy falling over my feet for N-Naruto-kun.." She said. He chuckled softly.

"That I also remember" He said smirking.

That was how it all started. With a conversation in a small shop that sold tea. This was the start of something very beautiful. Something that both shinobi will someday treasure very much.

**The End? **

**A/N**: Couldn't resist the question mark ^.^ . Please review and tell me what you think about this one shot.

Please also take a look at my other story, Different Worlds Same Heart, it mainly futures Hinata and the Akatsuki. Sasuke is one of my main choices for the pairing. So if you are a fan of Hinata Hyūga, feel free to take a look if you want.

-Ronni C.


End file.
